


Trust Fall

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, M/M, Subdrop, Switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles may be a Submissive but he is going to stubbornly refuse to bow to his dynamic until he finds the one. Too bad for him they have already met.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



> To my secret santa, I hope you have the most wonderful of Holiday Seasons!
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Warning: There are allusions to a subdrop in this chapter. I don't go into detail and nothing explicitly happens, but the aftermath is there.

Stiles’ parents were not soulmates though they did live as Dom and Sub right up until the day that his mother passed away. It was a tricky relationship that they navigated the best they could and Stiles had always admired them for their drive to make the best out of everything, including the fact that they were not designed to fit perfectly.

It did not stop him from wanting to find his _one and only_ , however.

Stiles’ dynamic had come about after his mother had passed, at the tender age of 13 years old - and hadn’t that been a gift from the universe, getting ones dynamic and puberty all at once - and he’d come up Submissive. It had certainly been a surprise to his father, a Submissive himself, because he had always seen Stiles’ willfulness as a precursor to being a Dom.

For Stiles himself, it had not mattered one way or the other because he had planned on staying _pure_ until he found his soulmate. Of course, plans made when one is young do not always parse out in the long run.

Which is exactly what happened when Stiles met Peter Hale at the ripe age of 16 and his world was turned up on its head.

Peter Hale, a boy of 18, whose persona near oozed Dom from his very pores. He was pleasant in a way that told everyone he knew he was better but was willing to act like he was not, charming, and most of all, the person who made Stiles want to break his promise to himself.

They did not interact beyond passing each other in the hallway at school but Stiles did know of him thanks to Malia, Peter’s younger sister. 

It was only by chance that Stiles was even friends with Malia in the first place since they had no classes together - Doms, Subs, and Switches taking most classes separately, barring a few mixed ones - except Malia did what she did best and saved Stiles from some Doms who wanted to flex their domineering wings. They had just clicked after that, Stiles helping Malia study while she helped him with self-defence so he would not get caught again.

Not to say that his father had not taught him all he knows but as Stiles grew up in a household without a Dom present, it had made fending off their attack harder than Stiles had been prepared for.

Which is what made Malia so extremely wonderful, she was willing to use her dynamic to help Stiles figure out what strategy worked best for him in getting away. Most Doms their age were too busy trying to Dom every Sub they came across instead of trying to help them out.

Of course there was no saving Stiles from Peter Hale. Not even Malia had been able to prepare him for the trainwreck that was their little escapade.

Stiles had met Peter behind the bleachers, a clandestine meeting with Stiles’ heart all a flutter in eagerness. There had been kisses and groping, moaning and breathy gasps. Stiles had even felt like a force was trying to push him to his knees, whispering to him how perfect it would be to kneel before this Dom, though he stubbornly refused to cave to his nature.

Until Peter had grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, exposing Stiles’ throat to his whims and everything had just seemed to click into place. They had sighed in unison, the _rightness_ of their actions seeming to settle into their bones.

Which is of course when the world snapped back into focus in the form of the two of them being covered in a blindingly cold beverage and being forcefully dragged apart. A boy Stiles recognized but couldn’t in that moment name was yelling at them with all of the anger of a harpy spitting from his eyes. 

The boy had punched Stiles across the jaw and sent the younger Submissive staggering back, clutching his injury. That is when reality chose to insert itself and Stiles slowly let the puzzle solve itself before his very eyes.

Peter Hale had cheated on his chosen Sub - a Switch more likely if that punch told Stiles anything at all - and used Stiles to do it. It had made his stomach sink and the urge to vomit rush through his body.

Stiles felt betrayed by Peter but mostly by himself. He had broken his promise to never use his dynamic before finding his one and he was left feeling dirty. 

He was quick to leave the scene of the crime and run away home. The feeling of nausea dogging his every step until he was safely ensconced in his bedroom, wrapped up in his blankets.

He had felt cold to his very marrow and numb.

It was not until his father had come home and seen him, deduced through the ramblings what exactly had taken place, that it was explained to Stiles that what he had experienced was his first taste of a Subdrop.

His father had proceeded to gentle him through the aftermath, making sure Stiles was cared for and safe. It made Stiles’ heart swell with love for his old man and he felt that much closer because, as a Submissive himself, his father was able to fully understand what Stiles was going through.

With the bad taste of everything wrong about the encounter floating through him, Stiles had gone to school the next day with his head held high. He had been used and was innocent in the transgressions of the incident if only because he had been a convenient target and Peter Hale most likely cared not one iota for him.

The Dom himself confirmed that feeling when he completely ignored Stiles in the hallway, laughing boisterously with his friends with that Sub from the day before clinging to his arm. The entire scene further curdled the pleasant memories from the day before - the ones Stiles had selfishly guarded to his heart - and the feeling of _rightness_ about their one true moment withered and died.

In that moment Stiles firmed his resolve to not use his dynamic until he felt he had found the one whose name might inscribe itself on his body, and left it at that. Only time would reveal to Stiles that he was going to have to let his faith in soulmates take the wheel and do a little trust fall.


	2. 10 years later

At the age of 26 Stiles was no closer to finding his soulmate than he had been at 16 years old but he had a wealth of knowledge backing him now - plus a buttload of ire towards all Doms. While Stiles had not let social pressure force him to sub for a dom, he had enough friends willing to be loose-lipped with their escapades that he knew he really was not missing out.

Even Malia, a Dom in every sense of the word, told him he really was not missing out on anything by not just cutting loose and subbing for whatever Dom caught his eye. Though she had Kira - a sweet Sub with some serious sword skill - they were not soulmates and Malia confided in him that it was hard relaxing around each other. They had had multiple successful scenes, all without their soul-tattoos showing up, but that true connection just escaped them.

It was some of the only validation Stiles got but he held the knowledge closely, guarding himself from naysayers who told him that waiting was useless. The naysayers did not know of the incident that had occurred in Stiles’ life all those years ago - even Malia in the dark about it - but even without justifying his actions (and he really did not think he needed to justify his choice) Stiles knew that he was making the right decision. 

“Yo, earth to Stiles!”

Stiles jerked back as the world around him came back into sudden focus and he flailed, just barely avoiding the flick of a finger coming for his nose. He glared at Malia as she winked at him and rounded his desk to perch on it in front of him.

“You were really blank-faced there. What were you thinking about?” 

Only because it was his best friend did Stiles answer honestly. “Soulmates.”

She hummed and nodded her head like that had been the answer she had been expecting, and with Malia it was always hard to tell. She had this way of just knowing what someone was thinking, instinct to smell out truths she would say, and he just went with it when she was correct more often than not.

“You know,” She started and stopped at the stinkeye that Stiles was giving her. “No, don’t look at me like that. I was just going to say that Peter is in town for a bit and I think you two would really hit it off if you gave him a chance.”

Stiles snorted. Peter’s reputation since leaving high school had been one unending list of unhappy Subs left behind. The Dom had been bad in high school and based on the pattern that Stiles heard about, was not likely to change any time soon.

“Don’t give me that attitude mister. You two are like two peas in a pod, I swear. I know it is said that opposites attract but I honestly think in this case that you two would hit it off really well _because_ of all your similarities.” She said, sighing in exasperation as Stiles just shook his head at her.

“So you think I’m an asshole?” He laughed. “Thanks Malia, love you too.” Stiles made to turn his chair around so that he could get up and leave the conversation but the Dom had other ideas. She grabbed the arms of his chair and halted any his movement.

“Yes, you are an asshole, don’t even try to be offended by that. You’re self-proclaimed and everything!”

“Okay, I’m an asshole. Still doesn’t mean I want to go on a date with your brother.” Stiles grumbled as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Malia sighed at him. “Honestly, you’ve had such a beef against Peter ever since high school and I just don’t get it. I mean, if he had ever done something to you that would be one thing but the two of you have never interacted so long as we’ve been friends.” She trailed off, waiting (hoping) for an explanation.

Stiles remained stubbornly silent. The _incident_ with Peter was one he never wanted known to anyone so if it made him look like a jerk, then so be it.

“Alright, fine. I won’t say anything more on the subject.” She pushed to her feet and turned to head back to her desk before stopping to spare him a glance. “You still coming to my place tonight? Just warning you, Peter will be there but so will a lot of other people.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, because of-fucking-course the Dom was going to be at the party later, but acquiesced and nodded his head at his partner. “Yeah yeah, I’ll be there. Tell Kira I’m bringing my guacamole.”

Malia grinned and gave him thumbs up. Stiles sighed internally, knowing that no matter how hard he tried to avoid Peter Hale later on it was inevitable that he was going to run into the Dom. It made him wonder just how their first interaction in a decade was going to go.

* * *

Stiles pushed his way into Malia and Kira’s apartment at six o’clock on the nose. He was not usually one for sticking to an exact time - especially when Malia’s apartment was like his home away from home - but the nerves surrounding running into Peter had stayed with him since Malia had informed Stiles earlier in the day of the Dom’s presence at the party.

Stiles should not be nervous, he was a grown ass adult who was confident in himself and his dynamic, but for whatever reason he could not shake the butterflies winging around in his stomach. He had tried meditating with deep breathing before leaving for the party, all to no avail.

Stiles just had to force himself to accept that fact that running into the Dom who had left him disgusted with his own dynamic was something that was going to happen. It had taken Stiles years after the subdrop to finally accept himself as a Sub; not slander the dynamic he had presented as and realise that being a Sub did not make him weak.

Asking himself to not punch the Dom in the face was a tall order but Stiles did not think his hosts would understand when they did not know the full story. It was a shame because Stiles had been envisioning the satisfying crunch of bones breaking under his fist for years.

The party was already well underway even though the invitation had been for six o’clock and Stiles laughed to see that some people were already well into their cups. He certainly would not be getting drunk as he had a shift the next day but it was nice to be able live vicariously through those who had less responsibilities.

Stiles squawked as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around him, and he turned his head to see Kira beaming at him. Stiles could not help the snort of disbelief and laughter that left in as in seconds Kira had relieved him of his container of guacamole and was making off with it.

Stiles followed after her and yelled over the noise of the room at Malia when he saw her. “I swear the only reason I’m allowed in this house is because of my guac game. I am literally never giving you the recipe just so that I get invited back.” He finished with a grin, sticking his tongue out at the Dom as she gave him the middle finger.

“Oh darling, I’m sure they would invite you back just for the view.” Came a new voice from behind Stiles, followed by a whistle.

Stiles gagged silently to himself and turned with a frown on his face. The frown morphed into a glare when he saw precisely whom had just given him the horrible pickup line.

“Peter.” The Dom said with a smile, apparently unperturbed by the glare he was receiving as he held out his hand to Stiles.

Stiles scoffed and ignored the proffered limb, favouring instead a nasty appraisal of the man standing before him. “I know who you are Peter Hale. It’s Stiles, remember me?” He asked nastily, completely unable to control the disdain from colouring his voice. 

Shock and a hint of surprise seemed to overtake Peter’s face before he was able to cover up his reaction with a smirk. “Well well well, aren’t you looking good sweetheart.” He then gave Stiles a once over of his own and Stiles could literally feel his skin crawl.

“Ugh okay there perv, you can take a step or 50 back.” 

Before Stiles could say anything further Malia was stepping up behind Peter and steering him to a different part of the apartment. Stiles mouthed a thank you to her before immersing himself in the conversation happening just behind him. Stiles was grateful for the distraction it provided but could not help it when thoughts of Peter floated through his mind.

Even disliking the man as much as Stiles did apparently did not stop him from thinking of the Dom and going over their entire interaction at least ten times. The problem with Stiles’ brain was its want to analyse everything and unfortunately the Dom was very good at occupying Stiles’ thoughts - even if the man did not know it.

Stiles was thankful that for the rest of the party he was able to avoid Peter, skirting the edges of any room he entered and turning right back around when he saw the Dom. Stiles actually felt himself relaxing and thought he might be able to get through the rest of the party without any further interaction from Peter but alas his luck ran out just as he was getting ready to head home.

He was grabbing his now empty guacamole container when Kira marched up to him with a determined look on her face.

“Whatever it is, the answer is no.” Stiles told her seriously, holding out his hands as if he could physically stop whatever words were about to leave her mouth.

“Peter is drunk and needs to be taken to his hotel. It’s on your way home.” She said, ignoring his childish action.

“Oh for the love of - what is it with you and Malia trying to get me and Peter together?” Stiles groaned.

Kira scrunched up her nose and squinted at Stiles. “What?”

Stiles sighed. “Nevermind. Is there no one else who could drive him?” Stiles asked plaintively. If Malia had been the one asking Stiles would have been able to say no in a heartbeat but with Kira, well Stiles always felt like he was saying no to a small animal with large pouty eyes when he tried to deny her anything.

“No Stiles which is why I’m asking you to please drive him.” Kira said, the duh present even if she did not say it.

“Fine. Where is the idiot?” He asked, looking around only to spot said idiot staring at him from across the room. “Nevermind, I see him.”

Kira grinned and hopped over to Stiles, looping her arms around his neck to pull him down so she could plant a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks!”

Stiles gently extricated himself from her hold and made his way over to Peter, trying not to duck and hide as the Dom continued to watch him intently. For someone who was drunk the Dom sure did seem alert.

“Come on, I’ve been told I am taking you to your hotel.” Stiles said as he marched the last few steps up to Peter. The Dom straightened from his slouch against the wall and leered at Stiles.

“Why not take me home instead? We could have a real party then.” Peter winked.

“I will be taking you down to my car where you will be sitting in the backseat and then I will be taking you to your hotel, capish?” Stiles did not wait for an answer as he turned for the door. Either the Dom would follow or he would not, Stiles honestly did not care.

What Stiles was not expecting was for the Dom to drape himself over Stiles’ back and nearly send the two of them to the floor. Stiles turned his head to berate the drunk man only to be met with closed eyes and putrid alcohol breath. Even though Peter had not looked drunk mere seconds ago he was definitely far gone now that Stiles was seeing him up close.

The Sub sighed to himself again and proceeded to drag the Dom with him out the door. Malia so owed him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I tried to smooth it out but I still think it's not where I want it to be. Alas, if I kept looking at it then it was never going to get posted.

**Author's Note:**

> A little clarification on soulmates: in this universe the soulmates name only appears on someones wrist _after_ they've had a successful scene with them **and** they fit some criteria written in the persons marrow that means they are meant to be together. Not all successful scenes result in soulmates (Stiles's parents), however people do choose to stay together even though they are not soulmates because they love each other anyway.
> 
> \------------
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
